


Addiction

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Fuck or suffer pretty much, Internal Conflict, M/M, Unwanted Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: Doc Ock figures he's made off with one of the Goblin's infamous toxic gas bombs and uses it on his enemy, Spiderman in hopes it would finish off the little pest for good but his plan doesn't go as well as he hope it would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is the legal age in this story btw.

His nose flares when he smells it, the oddly sweet aroma that fills his lungs and leaves him almost intoxicated. The super-villain's pulse speeds up and his senses begin to go numb. Dr. Ock swears under his breath as his covers his own mouth and nose with the sleeve of his coat. This definitely wasn't the ideal result he thought he would get when he stole the gas bomb from the crazy green fiend. But whatever the affect it causes, it seems to already have taken effect on his webbed foe. 

Spiderman stumbles, coughing and hacking into the crook of his elbow. Already swaying on his feet and probably almost ready to collapse. 

Interesting, Ock thinks to himself. If he, himself being at a far distance, was already feeling numb in the senses, he could only imagine what the hero was going though. Since after all, he was the target of the toxin. 

He waits until he thinks the fumes have cleared before making his way over to the other on his steel appendages.

Peter's spider senses is going crazy as the other approaches him, knowing that if the other attacks, he would be utterly defenseless. His arms and legs won't move, he can barely keep himself standing.

Whatever Ock gassed him with, it's left him paralyzed and uncomfortably warm. He can feel a burning sensation growing in his belly.

But...he didn't feel sick? Actually he couldn't tell if the toxin did anything else but leave him motionless and warm. Incredibly warm, he could feel himself sweating under his suit. The urge to take off his mask rose but though they were on a roof top, it wasn't wise and he didn't want to risk being seen. He attempts to take a few steps back from Doc Ock but only manages to fall on his rear, head spinning. 

"Doc, let's talk about this." Spidey offers, trying to get back onto his feet but fails from his arms shaking too much. The villain lowers himself down onto the roof, his robotic appendages closing around his prey and as he got closer, Ock couldn't ignore the feeling of...being drawn to his webbed foe, like he wants to be close. The man stumbles himself and rubs his eyes, it didn't make any sense for him to feel this way towards Spider-Man, they weren't even friends...not anymore at least. 

"Resorting to begging now that I've got you cornered, Parker?" Ock pulls his hand away from his face to return his attention back to the younger man, watching him crawl backwards to create distance between each other. Spidey's hand slips from under him and falls onto his back, sitting up quickly and holding one of his hands up in front of himself in defense while the other supports him.

"Just thought we could have a little heart-to-heart." The tone in the hero's voice is a nervous one, he can also hear the younger man breathing heavily under his mask as he got closer and uses two of his robotic arms to trap the other, keeping him from further crawling away from him. 

"I don't think so, Spiderman. I'm not letting you slip away from me this time." Doc Ock kneels down and grabs him by his throat but the moment his hand touches Spidey, he regrets touching web-slinging hero at all. Both men tense up as a jolt rushes through them both, leaving Peter almost completely stunned underneath him and Ock jerks his hand away, utterly confused and unnerved. "What did you do to me?!"

"I-I..." Peter stares back daze, his mind is reeling from the sudden shock to his system and just watches as one of Octavius's metal craws closes around one of his arms, pinning him down to the roof. Doc Ock knows it has nothing to do with what the other did, Peter did nothing, it was the gas that was effecting him this way, making his body...act strange. He should leave, get away from Spiderman and wait until the stuff was out of his system to come up with a new plan but his body wasn't wanting to obey his brain. No, he wants to stay with the enemy and it makes absolutely no sense, it was driving the genius madder than he already was. "What...was in that stuff?"

Then it suddenly clicks.

It has to be an Aphrodisiac of some kind, that's the only explanation but why would that goblin-loon be carrying something like that? Ock forcibly pulls himself away from the other and gets back to his feet, he has to get away from the other. He ruffles his hair, feeling the damp sweat on his skin and tries to calm his own heavy breathing, shallowing thickly and turning away from the other man.

But he's vulnerable and in your grasp. Get a grip and finish him off when you've got the chance! Doc Ock grits his teeth and curls his fingers into tight fists, he couldn't let this drug ruin his golden opportunity to end Spiderman. 

"No, I can't..." For a moment, Ock doesn't know what he's referring to and shakes his head, fingers gripping his hair as he shouts frustratingly. 

Spiderman finally manages to get onto his feet with shakey knees, rubs his hazy head and sees Doc Ock struggling with himself a few feet away. Overwhelmed with the unexplainable urge to comfort and touch the other, Spidey stumbles forward towards his enemy.

"Hey, you okay?" But before Spidey could touch the man's shoulder, Octavius smacks his hand away from him and recoils.

"Don't you dare touch me." He thrusts a arm at him and without much control of his body, the metal clashes with the hero's body and throws him halfway onto the other side of the roof. Spidey lands hard on impact and rolls, nearly falling off the edge but catches himself. His senses are going crazy, everything about this situation was telling him to abort mission and flee but Peter couldn't get his limbs to move properly. He lifts his head to see the metallic appendage wielding fiend approaching him and pushes himself up, getting back onto his feet. "I'll kill you where you stand!"

Spidey manages to dodge another attack, just barely and shoots an web onto the other face, distracting him for only a moment so he could jump from the roof and escape. Quickly, he shoots another web and swings from the building to another, hearing the older man shout before Spiderman looses his weak grip and falls. The landing was anything but graceful, Spidey falls on top of some trash cans and loudly knocking a bunch of them over. He rolls onto his side, groaning as he lift himself off the ground and braces himself against the brick wall; no way he's webbing home in his condition but he knew he couldn't stay here. 

"You're not getting away from me, Spiderman!" Spidey hears Doc Ock shout from on top of the building and hurries down the alley, he has to hide until this drug was out of his system. He makes a turn and ducks behind a dumpster, hearing the furious villain moving above him. 

This isn't good, he can't get his hands to stop shaking. 

Spidey leans against the metal frame of the dumpster and looks down the alleyway, hoping to find a doorway or something but no such luck. He has to move again and hopes the next ally has a door or window to get in through but that risks Ock spotting him. A wave of heat rolls in his belly, forcing a groan pass his lips and doubles over, holding his belly. Spiderman braces the dumpster with an arm, pulls his mask off before he could risk the chance of throwing up with it on and takes in deep breaths, trying to ground himself again.

The young man's vision begins to blur and feels his knees give out underneath, falling down against the brick wall. Peter can't stop his body from shaking, sweat damping his suit and covering his brow, he feel so incredibly warm; the heat was almost suffocating. 

"Maybe I need a hospital?" Peter mumbles quietly to himself but knows he couldn't just rush off to one, it probably be better to head back towards his own labs to get this junk out of his body. He feels a few chips of brick bounce off his hair and glances up, his spider sense goes berserk but before he can get to his feet, a metal claw grabs the man by his wrists and lifts him off the ground.

"Getting nauseous, are we?" Doc Ock asks, lowering himself to the ground as he held the other like a rag-doll in midair. "Poor itsy-bitsy Spider, what's wrong? You don't look so good, Parker."

Peter could say the same thing to him, Dr. Octavius was looking really flushed, his eyes are dilated and face is sweaty as well. Whatever this gas he attacked him with, it was effecting him too or else he's probably be dead back up on that roof up there. 

"You look like you're about to drop too, you crazed lunatic." Petter comes off, tugs on his wrists in hopes to free them. Ock grits his teeth and pins the other to the opposite alley wall, watching Peter's head bounce off the brick, leaving his head spinning.

"I wouldn't come off with any smart-ass remarks if I were you, boy." Ock sneers, invading his space and getting into his face. "You're not in any position to be giving them."

The man was meaning to be intimidating but getting this close to the other was a mistake, he pulls away from Spiderman with gasping breaths. He has to end him but Ock can't seem to bring himself to want to anymore, the urge to be close rears it's ugly head again and he curses under his breath. No, he wants to touch and...claim? Oh god, what's going on?! Ock shakes his head frustratingly and grabs his hair in fists, no...this isn't what he wanted. 

"Just stop Otto, neither of us are in the condition to be fighting right now." Peter pants, getting the man's attention. Ock glares at him angrily through his fingers, growling through clenched teeth as he lowers his hands and steps closer to him.

"I have you right where I want you, this should be easy so why can't I just end your miserable life?!" The man snaps, releasing Peter and letting him fall to the ground. The younger man rubs his wrists and jumps when Ock strikes a wall with a metal arm, bricks crumbling to the ground. "Goblin will pay for this!"

"Green Goblin? Is that what you gassed me-us with, one of his concoctions?" Peter asks, using the wall to stand back up on his own feet.

"How was I supposed to know it stimulates the libido, I thought it was poison." 

"Stimulates the what?!" Ock's words stuck a nerves and realization dawns on him. It would explain why he was so warm and why the other effected him so oddly but it didn't resister until just now that he was...aroused. 

"The libido; yes, Parker, it had a active aphrodisiac drug in the gas." Ock rubs the side of his face and glances at Peter, seeing his cheeks flush. "You're a smart boy, I'm sure you've figured it out by now."

That doesn't explain why Peter can barely move his body, the gas had to have some sort of sedative in the mix and it has his head spinning. 

"And you're effected by it too?" 

"Of course I am, you twit." Ock snaps, turning away from him and lets his metal appendages drag along the ground as he got lost in his self-loathing. "I was too close to the impact zone, I should have known the gas would have spread. I just didn't expect it to spread that far."

Peter doesn't know what comes over him; unable to resist the urge to touch the other, he reaches out and lets his fingers brush against the other man's shoulders. Octavius flinches, shoulders tensing up and looks over his shoulder to the other, eyes staring back at him in alarm.

"Don't touch me, Parker." He shrugs his hand off and steps out of his reach, looks Spidey over before picking up the man's mask and tossing it to him. "Put on your mask, this alley connects to a busy street."

Why did he care if Parker's secret was exposed?

Octavius huffs to himself as he waits for the other to his mask back on, wondering if he should just go and leave the boy but figures his body probably wouldn't let him with toxin still in it. Perhaps they could go back to Parker's lab and find something there to cleanse their bodies? But with Peter so far gone by the toxin, it probably was a bad idea and for all he knew, his staff probably didn't even know their CEO was the Spiderman.

Again, why should he care?

Perhaps he could wip something up in his own labs? But that would mean he would have to expose his secret hideaway to his enemy, if he brings him along at all. 

"If it's something to do with the libido then perhaps all we'd have to do is relieve each other?" Peter speaks up and his tone is a shy one, scratching the back on his head nervously. Ock knows if the man wasn't effected by the toxin, he would never even be suggesting what he's suggesting and the mere thought that Spiderman was asking such a thing from him of all people has Ock shuttering but not in disgust.

"Do you understand want you're asking from me?" He asks, clearing his throat and facing Spidey again. "Of course you don't, you're not thinking clearly."

"Have any better ideas?" Spidey asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. He wasn't really thrilled about it either but what better choice did they have? They couldn't just stand here like this all day, it made him vulnerable to other enemies and could risk his identity to be exposed. 

"I think it would be better if we could both go our separate ways and forget this ever happen." Though he has to admit, Petter is a fairly attractive young man and-no, the boy is 23 and he's nearly a decade older. Otto shakes his head and turns from Spiderman quickly, rubbing his eyes with frustration, wanting nothing more than to run off to the safety of his hideout but...he didn't want to leave Peter here all alone and defenseless. "GAH!" 

Tendrils flail angrily and rip at the brick walls around them, startling the hero behind him. He shouldn't care, that freaking gas...just wait until he gets his hands on that flying toad! 

"Otto, calm down before someone hears you-" Doc Ock spins on his heel, swings his fist out to strike the other but Spidey ducks out of the way and webs his hand against the closer wall, trapping it there. Otto shouts at him and has a metal appendage attack the other, grabbing the stumbling pest by his leg and dangles him in the air. The other joins in pursuit and take aim at the smaller man's head, Doc Ock grits his teeth but can't bring himself to finish the other but still, Spiderman holds his hands up in defense. "Hey, we don't gotta do anything you don't want to do. It was just a suggestion."

It's not fair, he has Spiderman right where he wants him but he can't bring himself to kill the other, all because of this stupid toxin. Ock drops him and grabs handfuls of his own hair, so many emotions ran through his head at once. 

Ignoring the urging voices in his head, the man frees his hand roughly and forces himself to climb up the wall, leaving the stun Spidey alone in the alleyway. He can't think clearly with Peter so close, he needs to get away and clear his head before he does something he'll regret later on. 

Spidey just watches the man flee and pushes himself up onto his knees, groaning softly to himself as the warm feeling in his body lessens but doesn't disappear entirely. He pulls the mask up over his mouth so he could breath better and gets up onto his feet, dusting himself off.

Well, that was weird. It seems the farther they're apart, the less effect has on them but does it go away after a while? 

Peter sure hopes so, he didn't like feeling that defenseless at all and with Ock so close...his face suddenly flushes. He smacks himself in the face, no, absolutely not! How could he offer...to do that with him?!! He's the enemy, what was he thinking?! Ock was right, he wasn't in his right mind at all. He lets his hands drop a little and linger against his jaw, feeling the urge to run after the other but just tugs his mask down and shoots a web to head home. 

It's been a long night and he needs some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Peter kept tossing and turning in his bed, trying to ignore the burning feeling that was leaving him so uncomfortable. The man kicks his blankets off the bed and lays sweaty against his sheets, staring down at the erection tenting his boxers. It's been hours since the accident, the effects on his body hasn't ease up at all since then and he's sure the same goes for Octavius.

Peter groans when he sees it's nearly one in the morning, he's not going to get any sleep at this rate and looks down at his boxers again. He supposes it couldn't hurt to try to take care of it himself and slips a hand under the waistband, taking his aching cock into curling fingers. A moan escapes his lips without meaning to and closes his eyes as he starts to stroke himself, feeling some relief from the warm friction. It's been a while since he's last done this, with all his responsibilities with the company and his superhero duties, just never had the time.

The pace starts off a little out of practice then builds up until he stroking with a smooth rhythm and eases some of the discomfort. Peter sighs as his mind starts to wonder, imaging a beautiful, nameless woman with short, soft brown curls and feeling her hands caressing his body, her lips on his neck and sucking harshly on his skin. 

He bites his lip and groans through his teeth, twisting around the head and back down that shaft. Though it wasn't long until those smooth, small hand grew larger, more calloused and imagines a stubbed jawline brushing against his neck. Peter's eyes snap open and sits up quickly, withdrawing his hand from his boxer shorts with seething embarrassment. 

Oh god...what was...did he?

What was going on, why was he imagining him of all people?! Peter grips his hair tightly and hops out of bed, this was getting ridiculous; he'll just go take a cold shower.

~*~

On the other side of the city, Otto was having the same trouble with falling asleep and was tracking down a certain flying goblin for the last few hours, finally cornering him on top of the bridge.

"Listen here, Doc Ock. You wouldn't be in this situation if you haven't stolen from me in the first place!" The green goblin points out as the other approaches him, arming himself to fight back if he needs to. "I don't want to fight you but you're not giving much of a choice here."

"I don't want to fight either," Doc Ock replies, his spinning head wouldn't allow him to. "All I want is the antidote for that gas I took, I can't think straight with it in my blood stream."

"Well, my friend; we, you mostly, seem to have a problem. That toxin you took doesn't have an antidote and the only way to get it out of the system is to-"

"Don't say it." The man rubs his eyes with a groan, feeling the annoying pressure of irritation growing in the back of his head.

"Bump uglies with whoever you gassed with it." The goblin giggles, enjoying the misfortune of his fellow criminal. "Aw, come on now. It can't be that back, just close your eyes and think of England."

"I can't do that." Ock growls, pulling his hand away to glare at the other. "Why would you make something like that to begin with?!"

"It was for a...political affair, gas the mayor, he sleeps with his beautiful secretary and you know, that entire endeavor and he's voted out of office the next election, replaced with someone I favor more." He shrugs his shoulders, with a giddy grin then sighs. "How was I supposed to know you were going to swipe it? You brought this upon yourself, really."

"I could strangle you, you know that?!" Ock grabs him by his throat with a metal claw and gives it a light squeeze.

"Then who would try to find the cure you're so desperately looking for?" The goblin wheeze, grabbing at the steel around his neck. 

"You wouldn't even try, just run the first chance you get." Ock snaps and throws the other man to the ground. "Give me the formula and I'll make one myself."

"You know, just sleeping with the other person would just be a whole lot easier." The other groan, rubbing his neck but digs the formula out of his pouch around his waist. "But here, if it'll get you off my back, take it."

Doc Ock snatches scrap of paper from his hand and reads over the equations, rubbing his chin. All these seem fairly easy to alter but...one of the key ingredient was from Parker's company.

"You stole from Peter Parker's company?" He looks up at the goblin as the other man got back onto his own two feet.

"Fairly easy too, I could show you how and where to get inside without getting detected by security." 

"I-I think I can manage." He clears his throats and turns away from the lunatic, reading over the paper in his hands. Getting into the building would be no problem for the brainiac but with how far gone he was, could he control himself if Peter were there? Not possible but there's no way Peter would show up if he was just as messed up as he's feeling himself, hopefully the web-head called in sick or whatever.

Getting what he needs from there shouldn't be a problem.

"So if we're done here because as much as I enjoyed our little chat, I really need to get going." The green goblin tells him, hopping on his hover board and flying around the other man. "Better get a move on, you don't look so good!"

The green madman starts laughing crazily as he flew off, leaving the other completely alone on top of the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this was a pain to upload


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

Peter stumbles out of the shower and wipes off the mirror, rubbing his clammy face. He feels terrible, looks terrible too and to makes matters worse, he still has work tomorrow. He could always have a sick day and try to figure this out but he didn't know where to even start, from what he figured out, there was only one way to handle it but he couldn't...not if Doc Ock didn't want to. 

He takes a deep breath and turns on the faucet to splash cold water onto his face, just for some cold relief but prevail; It seems to be getting worse.

"You look awful, Parker." Peter tenses up when he hears his voice and glances over to the door. It was Ock but not in his usual villain get-up, he was wear casual clothing and leaning against door frame.

"Dr. Octavius, what are you-" A million questions runs through his mind at once, what was he doing here and how did he manage to get into this building without the help of his mechanical arms but before Peter has the chance to ask, he suddenly finds himself shove up against the counter, the other's incredibly warm body flushed against his own and his hands scramble to grasp the counter. "Ock!?"

"Tell me you're okay with this." Otto says, glancing down at the other man's lips and back up to his dazed eyes.

"Okay with..." It finally clicks in Peter's head and he's quickly nodding, please just get this over it! Peter reaches up to grasp the other man's hair, pulling him down to press his lips against the other's, groaning when the older man's stubble rubs against his face. A feeling of shock runs up Doc Ock's spine when Peter boldly kisses him, feeling his hands burying themselves into his hair and can't help but to desperately kiss the man back, he can feel his control on the situation slowly start slipping as he pulls Peter off the counter to pull the man completely against himself, wrapping his arms around his body and slipping his tongue past his lips. 

Hearing a moan escape the webbed-head makes him feel as if he was on fire, letting his tongue move against the other's and runs his hands all over Peter's bare skin; it wasn't until just then that Otto remembers that the man was in nothing but a towel that was wrap around his waist.

"Christ, Parker." Doc Ock growls as he bites the younger an's bottom lip, hearing Peter whimper as the other grabs his waist and rubs the damp hip bones. He deepens the kiss with a moan of his own, lifting him up against his own body by boy's rear, having Peter quickly wrap his arms around his neck and leaves the bathroom. Peter pulls away to hide his flush face against the side of his neck and shutters when the cold air touches his hot body, feeling Otto whisper something against his hair but was too far gone to actually hear it.

Peter lets out startled yelp as his falls back onto the bed, bouncing on the mattress and feeling his towel come loose around his waist. He looks up at the villain as the man starts to unbutton his dress shirt, Otto shrugs if off and takes off his usual black sunglasses to set them on Peter's nightstand. Peter runs his eyes over the man's naked upper body, noticing every scar and imperfection that mare his skin. Peter finds himself suddenly wanting to touch them and sits up to reach out while the other's back is facing him, this makes Otto jump from surprise. 

He glances back towards the young man and quickly notices his eyes, blown wide from need and panting heavily as his hand linger on his body. Otto looks down at the hand on his belly now, feeling a smile find it's way onto his face and grasping the other man's hand by the wrist. 

Finally he'll have Spiderman under his thumb and he plans to show no mercy, just not in the way he originally thought but at this point, he can't bring himself to care.

Peter looks away from him to the front of his jeans, letting his hand slip down from man's belly, letting his fingers brush the bit of a happy trail that was poking out to grab the front of his pants with both hands. 

"Y-you didn't take off your pants..." He flicks his eyes up towards him for a second before looking away from his bashfulness, his fingers quickly undo the front of his jeans and lets his finger explore the little skin that was shown before trying to tug his pants down. Otto takes a little mercy on other and pulls his pants down himself, letting his face get incredibly close to Peter as he push them down to his ankles. Peter bites his bottom lip when his face brushes slightly against the other's and quickly pulls Otto into another kiss while the man's hands were too busy to stop him but he didn't seem to mind because he kisses back.

Otto chuckles against his lips and steps out of his pants reaching up to cup Peter's face, parting his lips with his tongue and getting a soft moan from the younger man as he has him lay back on the mattress after pulling off the towel to cover the smaller body with his own. Otto feels himself being drawn to the man underneath him as he settles between his legs and smothering him with a breathless kiss. Peter writes under him, his hands in his hair with his legs wrap around his waist and rolls his hips up to meet his. 

"I think I like you better this way, Parker. So needy and helpless underneath me."

"You're in no better shape than me." Peter argues, letting his hands settle on the back of his neck and digs his heels into the lower part of his back. His Spidey foe was right, he wasn't doing much better than him. His head is fuzzy and he could barely process a single thought, there was only need going through his head at the moment and each kiss brought him such bliss. 

Otto kisses his way down to his jaw and lets his hands run up and down his body, his fingers tingling under the tips and groans when he feels Peter shiver. He grinds his still underwear-clothed erection against Peter's nude one and has the man cry out, feeling him throw his head back and shake in his arms, it has the mad man grinning against his neck.

"Oh Peter, did you think you'd be at my mercy this way?" Otto asks, biting the pulse on his neck and letting his hand slide under his rear, his fingers probing between firm cheeks to brush across his sensitive entrance. Peter gives out a startled gasp and thrusts up, going crazy from being sensitive. "Your body is so responsive for me."

"I-I...eh, nnh...It's the...toxin." Peter rasps, rolling his head away to right the blush on his face. A finger presses against his entrance, slipping in with ease and Peter swears he's seeing stars. He takes a breath, licking his lips before looking back at Otto. "Hurry."

"Where's your patience, boy?" Otto wants to teases but figures it's probably for the best if they did hurry this along and presses in to the knuckle, Peter nearly loses it from the suddenly intrusion. The man stills himself and checks the man to see if he was alright before moving his finger and easing him open. 

"Ock-" The use of his villainous name instead of his actual name sends jolts of excitement up Otto's spine, he lets out a low growl as he slips another along side his other and thrusts inside the man, listening to all the noises he was making. Peter was so long gone by the toxin, being left so needy and hypersensitive, Otto was sure he get him off by just this. 

"You like this, don't you?" Otto asks, grinning as he curl his figure to get another gasp from him. "Being pinned by one of your enemies as they reduce you to a trembling mess, you're such a naughty boy."

"Yes." Peter shallows the lump in his throat and grasps the sheets under them, feeling the man stretch him open, his cock twitches against his belly.

"Have you tried jerking yourself off, thinking it would help?" Ock grabs the neglected erection, giving it a stroke and feels Peter nearly convulse beneath him.

"I-I tried so many times, it never worked." Peter answers honestly.

"Is that what you were doing in the shower before I came?" He watched the man give him a nod, his chest now flushing with embarrassment. "How many times did you get off thinking of me?"

Ock feels the man shutter and takes that as an answer.

"What did you imagine me doing to you?" He slows his movement on his cock and watches the frustration grow on Peter's face before the man turn away from him to hide his face with his arm. "Or what were you doing to me-"

"I was imagining us back in the alleyway before you rushed off." Peter says abruptly, taking a deep breath before continuing. "That you stayed instead, that you held me against the bricks with your metal claws and then...had your way with me."

The image was enough to make Ock's own cock pulse in interest, he certainly thought about it before rushing off but...he wasn't desperate enough to go through with it like he is now. 

"I bet you would have enjoyed that, would you Spiderman?" He rubs the tip of his cock, feeling the pre-cum dripping for the head. "Want me to go fetch them? They're very close by, I can hold you down and fuck you as long as you like."

"Doc-!" Peter arches against him, grabbing his shoulders and convulses as he came under him. Doc raises a brow as the other went lump on the bed and brushes his hair out of his face, he just got the boy to cum by just talking dirty. 

"Peter?" Otto leans down to look at his face, he wonders if that's enough to cure the chemicals that's in his system and watches Peter opens his eyes to look at him, his cheeks still tinted pink and breathing heavily. "Are you feeling better?"

Peter slowly sits up after Otto pulls his fingers free, looking down at the mess he just created before reaching to touch the front of the other man's tented boxers and lean in close to brushes his lips against his collarbone. Otto glances down as Peter sucks on his skin, nipping as he makes his way up to his neck.

"Parker?"

"Hmm?" The web-head pauses.

"Did you even hear me?" Otto runs his hands through his hair, making the man lean back so he could make eye contact with him; his eyes were still dilated. "Do you feel any better-"

"It's your turn now, isn't it?" Peter asks and Ock feels the urge to hold the man down and take him but reframed from doing so. "Do you want me to jerk you off or...do you want to..."

Otto sees him break the haze a little when Peter rubs his neck nervously, his eyes glancing everywhere but at him and it makes him smirk devilishly and leans closer to the other face.

"What do you want to do, Parker? You're all loose and ready for me, want me to fuck you senseless?" He asks, hoping to embarrass his foe but Peter looks back up at him and chews on his bottom in thought; he actually considering it. Otto reaches up to touch his cheeks, pulling him close to kiss him again and sighs when he feels the other's tongue brush between his lips. 

"Should we wear condoms or something? Are you alright with that?" Peter asks a little too quickly, almost stuttering and franticly looks around his bed to his nightstand. "But what if it fails if we go through with condoms, should we just leave them? I'm clean if you need to know but-"

"Hush boy." Otto covers his mouth to quiet him and pulls his hand away once he knows he's going to remain silent. "I'm not worried about that, I know you're clean. I made sure to look at your medical records before even coming here and just so you know, I am too."

"So...no condoms?" Peter smiles and suddenly Otto finds himself on his back with a grunt, the other straddling his waist and kissing him hard. He gasps for breath when Peter pulls back and grabs him by his wrists and pins them above his head, staring down at him with hungry eyes that makes Otto feel as if he was about to be devoured. 

"Plan on tying me down, boy?" He smirks at the thought and tests his hold on him. If Otto had to be honest, he didn't really like the idea of being tied down or Spiderman dominating him; he really preferred it the other way around but he'll play along for now. 

"You're lucky I don't have any of my web-shooters on me." Peter chuckles and presses back against the man's growing erection with his rear and hears him groan. If his hands were free, Otto would have grab his ass and grind up against him. "So um, I don't really know how you want to do this, do you want me to, maybe...ride you? "

"You're the one calling the shots right now, Parker. You tell me." He smiles smugly at Peter's sheepishness and flexes his fingers from them growing numb, the younger man is stronger than he looks but Otto already knew this from years of fighting him. Peter nods as he lets go to get off of him, grabbing the waist band of his boxers and tugs them down to free the older man's cock. 

Without much hesitation, Peter leans down between his legs and takes the man in his hands, stroking him tenderly before taking the head into his mouth. Otto nearly chokes at the sight and leans his head back, wondering why he ever thought this was a bad idea in the first place. The kid wasn't that bad at it all, a little inexperience but figuring how heated he was right now, he didn't mind too much and figures he could always teach him how to give a proper blowjob if Peter would even look at him after this. 

A sigh escapes his lips and Ock closes his eyes, feeling the way his tongue ran over the urethral slit and around the head before Peter took him inside his mouth more. That warm tongue rub against the vain along his cock and purposely ran his teeth along the shaft as he pulls back, earning a moan. Peter hums around him before attempting to deep throat him but gags and pulls back, coughing.

"Don't need to choke yourself, idiot." He finds himself already panting and sits up on his elbows to look at Peter, watching him recover and take his cock back into his mouth. "Easy, there...like that." 

Peter glances up at him and sees the man falling apart as he falls back against the mattress again, biting his bottom lip as if he was trying to hold back moans. This gives him a little more confidence and sits up on his knees, eyes on the other man's rising and falling chest. He leans over to his nightstand and digs through it for the tube of long forgotten lube he keeps in there for nights he just needs to relieve some stress. 

"It's going to be a little cold." He says mostly to himself and pour the lube onto his fingers, setting the tube down to warm it up with his hands. 

"Why don't you put on a little show and lube yourself up for me?" Otto leans up on his elbows again and smirks at the other man. "It shouldn't be too hard since I loosen you up quite a bit." 

Peter groans, closing his eyes and reaching back to touch his already loosen entrance, rubbing the ring of muscles before easing a finger inside. Peter opens his eyes to see the other watching him eagerly, leaning up on his elbow with other hand on his cock and feels a thrill of pleasure run straight down to his own. 

"I've never really done this before." He says, trying to press it deeper and ends up leaning over Ock with one arm hold himself up as he work another finger in. Ock feels the man panting with how close his face was to his and lightly brushes his mouth against Peter's parted lips, just lingering as he strokes himself against the other's own erection. Peter moans, making himself slick as he can before pulls his fingers free and kisses up the man's strong jawline, enjoying the rough feel of his stubble against his lips before settling above him. 

Peter positions the head of the other man's cock against his entrance and suddenly pauses, staring down at the other with a hazy look. 

"Something wrong?" Otto asks, letting his hands run up his thighs to set on his hips and rubs them with his thumbs. 

"I just...don't feel very good." He rubs his eyes with his free hand with a groan, starting to sway and catches himself before falling forward onto Ock. Otto quickly runs one hand up to his chest to support him, taking a look at the other's sweaty face. He's starting to look sick.

"It's the toxin taking it's toll on your body." He mutters, pulling him down onto his chest. "Do you want me to take over, Peter?"

"No, just give me a sec...I've got it." He reaches behind himself to position the head Otto's dick against himself again and eases it inside of him; they both let out a moan of pleasure. Otto rubs his back comfortingly, hoping to ease the boy's discomfort and suddenly feels as if being inside the other is the most relief he's gotten in years. It must being working and quickly wonders if Peter feels it too as he takes the full length of his cock deep inside of him, Peter lets out a breath and squeezes around the girth of it. "You're...really big, Doc."

"You know, I never thought I'd hear those words ever coming out of your mouth." Otto chuckles, letting his hands slide down to his thighs and smiles up at him. Peter returns his laugh with a nervous one of his own and tests the waters a little but moving his hips a little, it was awkward but not painful so Peter leans up and supports himself by his hands.

"I'm going to go slow...first then, I don't really know after that." He mutters, looking down at the other man before closing his eyes from the embarrassment catching up with him and slowly begins to move, rolling his hips back and forward as sighs began to escape his lips. Peter feels the jolts of pleasure up his spine and moans softly as Otto sits up to wrap his arms around his waist, helping the boy move quicker as he pants against his lips. "Agh!" 

Otto feels him arch against his chest, suddenly nails are biting at the skin of his back and can hear Peter whimpering in his ear. The older man chuckles, rubbing the small man's back and lets his lips linger against his jaw, knowing he just struck the other's prostate and lets his cock leisurely rub against the bundle of nerves, making Peter squirm in his lap.

His body was hot against his own, Otto could smell the sweat rolling off his body as Peter works himself on his cock and pants heatedly against his ear. He wants to devour the younger man and fuck him senseless to where the other couldn't walk properly the next day, he wants to make Parker scream out his name in ecstasy. 

"You feel so nice and tight around me, Parker." Otto whispers against his ear, taking the earlobe in between his teeth and nibbles it. "Mm, I can't wait to have you strung out and begging."

"I...thought we were just doing this to help ease the-"

"You only want to do this once tonight?" Otto interrupts, lifting the others head up to meet his eyes. "Why not take advantage of this night when we have the excuse to?"

"You want to do this again?" Peter takes in a breath and looks Ock's face over as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"I don't see what it could hurt." He pants, giving Peter a rough thrust and hears him gasp sharply. "But after tonight, this stays between us and we forget this ever happened. You got that, Parker?"

"Forget?" Peter questions. 

"This changes nothing between us, Spiderman. You're my enemy and I am yours, remember that." Otto says, brushing his lips against his and smiles. "But tonight, we can forget all about that and enjoy each other's company." 

Peter leans forward to kiss his teasing lips and quickly wraps his arms around his neck to keep him from pulling away, slipping his tongue through his lips, picking up the pace of his movement.

"Octavius, I don't think..." Peter groans, letting his head fall against his shoulder and grinds against him with a look of pure pleasure on his face, making Otto moan as well. "I don't want to forget."

"That's the toxin talking, Parker." Otto pants, looping his arms around his waist again and flipping them over so he was over Peter, taking him completely off guard and cuts off any complaints with a kiss and a rough thrust, taking over by grabbing Peter by his hips and begins to fuck him hard. Peter gasps loudly, tangling his fingers into the man's short hair and tries to steady his breathing from being so wound up.

"Agh!" Peter tosses his head back against the mattress and rakes his nails over Otto's shoulder, forcing a heated moan out of the older man when he breaks the kiss and feels to urge to mark the man and bites down on Peter's shoulder, expecting the scream that came out of him. 

"What's the matter, boy? Can't take a little pain with your pleasure?" Otto snickers, pulling back to look at the painful expression on Peter's face and runs his tongue over the broken skin, feeling giddy over the sight of drawn blood.

"Do it again." 

"Excuse me?" Otto asks, caught off guard by the request. Peter pulls him back down to have his face against his neck. 

"Cover me in bite marks, hickeys, bruises, whatever." Peter says, his fingers gripping his hair to keep him from pulling away. Otto raises his brows in surprise but who was he to deny Spidey when he was basically begging for him to inflict pain on him? Otto sucks sharply and bites it until the skin is red and tender, hearing moans beginning to come from the man as he abused him. His hands dig into Peter's hips, fully expecting bruises to form there and wants to ensure that Peter won't be able to walk tomorrow. "Hurt me if you want."

"You don't know what you're asking for, boy." If he were in his right mind, he would but in his current situation, Otto doesn't think he capable of actually hurting him even if he wanted to. No, right now he wants to dominate and make Peter writhe under him helplessly, make him beg for release. 

The bed starts to creak under their quick movements, quiet moans could be heard between their lips as they kissed as well as desperate gasps whenever Otto ruthlessly struck Peter's prostate with each rough thrust. He shows him no mercy with his movement and keeps the other struggling for air with his kisses, making Peter's fuzzy from lack of oxygen. It wasn't long until Peter was shaking underneath him and cumming again, crying out as he tugs at his hair. 

Otto feels the pressure building up in his gut, from the pain from having his hair pulled to the tight feeling around his cock, he shakes above the limp man and cums inside before collapsing on top of him. He groans as presses his face against Peter's neck, feeling spent but so much better than before and lays there for a moment, gathering his thoughts since he can finally think clearly. 

"Doc?" Peter's voice interrupts his thoughts and feels him shifts underneath him, sounding embarrassed. "Did...did it work? Do you feel better?"

"I feel much better...and you?"

"Yeah." Otto moves off of him to let the other up, since he could tell the boy needed some space to let off some steam and turns his back from the web-head to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Otto briefly wonders if he should go ahead and leave, they were both feeling well again so he had no reason to stay other than telling Peter they could spend the night together but figures since it was just the toxin making him feel that way, they wouldn't have go through with it...that was until he feels a hand on his back, drawing his attention back to Parker. 

"Did you still want to stay? It's really late and I know you must be feeling drained after everything." Peter asks, pulling his hand away to hand over a box of wipes. "We can clean up and just head to bed if you want."

"I don't know, Peter." Otto glances back at him, taking the offered box from him. He supposes it wouldn't hurt, Peter wouldn't hurt him while he slept and he did feel extremely exhausted, sleep would do him some good.

"I know you must be worried about tomorrow being awkward." Because it's going to be really awkward, Peter rubs the back of his head, not really sure what to say to the other man. "But um...."

"I'll stay." Peter lifts his head up to see the other starting to clean himself with the wipes and stands up, stretching his arms. "We should probably take a shower before heading to bed, it is getting late."


	4. Chapter 4

Peter rolls over in the sheets, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and groaning when the sun got in his eyes from it slipping through the window. He rolls back over and quickly notices the spot next to him was empty but the sheets were still warm from the other sleeping there from the night before. Peter sits up, letting the sheets fall down to his waist and suddenly feels all the aches from last night. 

"Agh." He groans, feeling the pain in his rear and leans forward to ease it. He still has work today and has no idea if he can even sit still, let alone walk all day. Peter rubs his sore rear and looks around his room, all of Ock's clothes were missing so he must have just snuck out just before he woke up. 

Peter pouts slightly at this but quickly brushes it off after, Doc did say they would act like this never happened in the morning so he should have seen this coming but it still bothers him and Peter can't explain why. He never felt this way towards the other man before so why is it any different now? Because they had sex? He scratches his head and decides to call in for today, maybe a little time for himself would help get his mind off of it.

Maybe he could call Aunt May and spend the day with her?

~*~

It's been nearly two weeks since the incident with the web-slinging hero and ever since then, Otto has been playing it close to the vest and has been keeping a low profile. 

No heists, no master plans, not even petty theft.

He's been just staying in one of his recent hideouts, just working on a few side projects and improving his mechanical appendages. Leaving now and then to get something to eat when his stomach reminds him he's starving, only hurrying back undetected. It's not like he's ashamed of what they done, it...was nice and had to be done but...he couldn't face Parker again just yet. What happen between them has changed the aspects of their relationship and couldn't just go back to the way things were, even he knew that. 

Otto leans back in his chair and brushes his finger tips against his lips, still feeling Peter's linger kiss there and lets out a breath as he pulls his hand away to look at his work. He can't focus, the memory of enemy still stuck in his mind, unguarded and needy under his control. Otto shakes those thoughts away and tries to focus on the task at hand, he needs parts but that would mean he would have to make a trip to his old labs and risk running into the web-head.

Couldn't avoid him forever, he thought to himself and stands up from his desk with a groan. If they did run into each other, what would he even say to the other? It was defiantly going to be an awkward experience but Otto wasn't going to hide forever because of it, since when was he ever afraid of the Spiderman? Never and he wasn't going to start now.

It was now or never.

With a grunt, the older man gets up out of his chair and attaches his extra arms onto his body. Hopefully this will just be a quick trip, he'll stick to alleyways and back roads. 

~*~

There and back, that's all it was supposed to be. That is until he found himself dangling upside down in one of those alleyway, dazed and confused. It wasn't until his head stop spinning that Doc Ock realizes he was upside down and his arms stuck to his sides, all of them. He tries moving his metal arms but they wouldn't budge and he starts to feel panic growing in his chest. 

Ock looks up at what's bounding him and sees the webs wrap around his body, dread fills his senses but not the way it normally would.

"What?" He looks up to see Spidey, his mask over his nose and smiling down at him. "What is the meaning of this, Parker?" 

"Just doing my job, Ock." The web head lowers himself until they were at eye level, that smug smirk still on his face. 

"I haven't done anything wrong." Ock points out and struggles against the webs again.

"You've been avoiding me." Spidey says, poking his chest and makes the villain swing back a little. "And I don't know if I should be worried that you're up to no good as usual or just feel offended. I wasn't that bad, was I?"

Straight to the topic Otto was hoping to avoid.

"Listen kid, what happen between us, it's done and over with." He looks away from him, gritting his teeth. "It was nothing, just something that needed to be done."

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be hiding from me." Spiderman argues, Otto senses the anger in his voice and feels confused as to why the other would be angry with him in the first place. He told Peter that it wouldn't change things between them but...he knows it wouldn't be true, he feels it too, the longing to be close to the little menace and that's why he's been avoiding him. 

It was a feeling he had to snuff out if he's wanting to move on in his life, he couldn't have these feelings towards a man who's supposed to be his enemy; it would never work out and would only end in disaster.

"Peter, you know why I'm avoiding you. I'm sure you feel it too, the after effects of the chemical is long lasting...we're no longer suffering from the major effects but it'll take days for the rest of it to wear off-mmph!?" Otto suddenly finds his lecture cut off by the hero's mouth against his own and feels himself swinging back slightly by the force of it, gloved hands grasping the sides his face to keep him still. The Doc's black shades fall from his face and clatter against the ground below, his eyes widen from the surprise from the unexpected action but finds himself returning it. 

This was defiantly not how Otto had expected this moment to go, hanging upside down and being kissed by Spiderman was the last thing Otto thought would happen, he thought it would be extremely awkward and would end in them both fighting. Doc Ock pulls back to breathe and stares at the other, feeling the blood beginning to rush to his head and could tell his face was turning red, getting dizzy by each second.

This was bad, he needs to put a stop to this nonsense before it gets too far but Otto couldn't bring himself to stop when he leans in to kiss Peter again, he feels him smirk against his lips and his fingers run through his hair, tugging it enough to earn a groan from the villain. 

It was slowly becoming an addiction.

"I know, I just don't want to ignore it like you do." Peter pulls back. "And you can't use the 'you're not thinking straight argument' because Mr. Stark has already ran scans on me, my head is crystal clear."

"I'm your enemy, why would you-"

"Otto." He tries to interrupt Otto but the genius shakes his head, not having it and wants to shove the other away but still couldn't get his hands free; Doc Ock struggles against his restraints. 

"It wouldn't work, you know that." He snaps but there wasn't even a flinch from the younger man when his voice rose in volume, instead Peter remains quiet, listening to the other rant. "It's crazy to even consider the possibility of me and you trying when we should know it won't work in the first place, irresponsible and foolish. It would only end with us at each other's throats, fighting and...ah, my head." 

Otto closes his eyes, cheeks flushed from the blood running to his head and he groans in discomfort.

"Could we finish this conversion on the ground? I feel as if my head is about to exploded." Otto asks, letting his head lean downward to relieve the stress on his neck. Peter starts pulling away the webs and easing the man down towards the ground, hopping down beside him to pull away the rest of the webs. "Peter, you're a good man, something I'm defiantly not. It wouldn't be good for you if people found out Spiderman and Doc Ock were courting each other; even worse, Peter Parker and Otto Octavius."

"Who said anyone had to find out?" Peter says, picking up the man's discarded shades and rubs his thumb along the hinges before handing them back to the other man. Otto raises a brow at him as he took them and put them back on.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing, Parker." His voice is just above a whisper, a tone that only the other could hear. "I'm someone nobody should want, less likely you. It doesn't make sense for someone like you to want somebody like me."

"I know that, Otto but I...don't think I really care." Peter tells him honestly. "I know you're a criminal and I know you're not going to stop being one because of this, I'm still going to have to go after you and I know it would be tough between us but I want to try."

"You're just as about as insane as I am." Otto comments, patting the other's leg before getting to his feet with the help of his extra arms. He has to admit the offer was really tempting, he did really enjoy having Peter at his mercy that night and never did get the chance to pin him down and use him like he wanted but...they were in the alleyway, like in Peter's fantasy. 

A sinister smirk appears on his face.

Before the other could even react, even with his Spidey senses, Peter's back smacks against the brick wall and pin there by his arms and legs. He looks alarmed by the sudden move and looks up at Otto with slight confusion and...disappointment. Ah, Peter thinks he's going to attack him...he's got to fix that. Otto steps forward towards the man and rubs his thumb against his jawline, smiling as he lean forward to brush his lips against his cheek. 

"What-?"

"How is it that you seem to be making me think irrationally here lately?" Otto asks, pulling back to look at the eyes of Spidey's mask. "I know I shouldn't, those effects of the toxin should have already past but here I am still wanting to take advantage of you."

It takes a moment for Peter but when it finally clicks, he smirks and flexes his hands.

"I dunno, being able to take advantage of your enemy seems like the opposite of irrational." Peter replies and nearly yelps when he feels a hand against his groin, feeling him growing hard underneath his spandex. 

"You really do like the idea of being at the mercy of one of your enemies, don't you?" Otto asks, against his jawline and drags his mouth up against his lips. "Would you get this hard if it were Osborn pinning up against the wall here?"

"Most likely not." He chuckles, turning his head to kiss the other again, only this time he's the one unable to move his arms. Otto smirks against his lips and brings his hands up to cup his face as the metal claws holding his ankles slowly make their way up to Peter's thighs, pushing them apart. "Are we really going to do this in the middle of an alleyway?"

"Why do you ask? Getting cold feet already?" Otto teases his jaw, rubbing his stubble against the other's skin.

"N-No, just what if someone catches us?" Normally Otto wouldn't really care or give it a second thought but he couldn't risk someone seeing him fucking Spiderman in the alleyway. The claws at his thighs wrap up around the man's waist and pulls him away from the wall, carrying him out of the public of the alley and in through a door to a old wore down room, probably block off from the rest of the building from the looks of it. 

Otto presses him up against the wall with the old, peeling wallpaper and latches his mouth against Peter's neck again. His hands working at the hero's suit, pulling the spandex off with his free hands as his metal claws held Peter in place. His fingers running over smooth skin thats hiding under the fabric, warm and trembling under his touch; hearing Peter moan in his ear and arching against him. His mouth moves up against his throat, pushing away the spandex as his hands grasp at Peter's rear and pulls his body against his own.

Peter pulls him into a kiss, letting fingers bury themselves into Otto's hair and tugging his head closer, sucking harshly on the other's bottom lip; both letting out a moan. 

"Peter, take off the costume before I rip it off your body." Doc Ock growls, pulling away so the other had enough room to work with as Peter quickly takes off the bottom part of his suit before hopping back up into Otto's arms and wraps his legs around his waist, pulling him back into another smothering kiss. The older man quickly grabs the other and supports him by his rear, smiling against his lips and slowly presses him up against the wall, his hands rubbing his rear tenderly as he works his tongue into Peter's mouth. Otto pulls back, looking up at the other and unable to tell if Peter was looking at him or if his eyes were closed because of the man's mask, he feels the urge to take it off his head. "Can I...take off your mask?"

"I don't know-"

"Nobody is going to see you in here, I'll make sure of it." He says, brushing his lips along where his mask met his skin and feels him let out a staggering breath. 

"I...uh, sure." Peter glances around the dark room and figures it couldn't hurt, this area was pretty deserted. Peter reaches up and pulls his mask off, feeling one of the metal claws pull it out of his hand and looks back at Ock. 

How he started trusting this man so much, he didn't know. This man went against everything he stood for and it went against his common sense but here he was, trusting this man to keep his secret identity safe while they did the diddle. 

It was crazy. 

Otto smiles happily at him, brushing the back of his fingers against Peter's cheeks and runs them through the man's hair before grabbing a handful from the back of his head. Pulling the man's head back, he lavishes his neck with kisses and playful bites as his other hand gets to work on loosening Peter's entrance, holding the younger man up with the help of his spare appendages.

Moans escape his lips as those thick fingers work him open, calloused fingers pads rubbing against his insides in such a good way that's leaving his begging for more. Peter leans his head against Otto's, mouth parted and his eyes squeezing shut as he solely focuses on the man's hand. He jolts against the other when his prostate being touched and shakes in the man's strong arms, being held still as he works his fingers against it. 

"Heh, your body is so responsive, Peter. It's almost like you're a virgin." Otto chuckles against his jaw, feeling Peter shallow and presses a kiss against his Adam's apple. He pulls his fingers out of the man and slowly undoes the front of his own pants, pulling out his cock, now hard and throbbing. He strokes himself and frowns a bit because he knew neither of them had any lube on them but decides to use his own spit for now. 

His slicks himself up with his spit and uses some on Peter's hole to help ease the head of his cock inside and only pauses when he hears the other let out a grunt of displeasure. 

"Agh, this is a whole lot different when I'm not out of my mind." Peter playfully jokes against his head, pressing his face against Otto's hair to try and help ease the pain.

"Easy, Parker. I'm not going to move until you want me to." Otto oddly finds himself saying and confused even himself but true to his word, he doesn't move an inch until Peter is ready. Once the pain starts to subside, Peter lifts his head and makes Otto look at him, giving him a little nod before pressing their lips together again. 

The movement of his hips starts off slow, easing into a steady pace before the two of them are panting against their own faces, both lightly cover in sweat. Peter throws his head back, feeling his actual arms tight around his waist, pulling him down to meet his thrusting hips and strikes his prostate, getting a sharp cry from him. He hears Otto shushing him, rubbing between his shoulders and pressing his lips against his ear, urging him to keep his voice down. Peter pants and presses his face against the fabric of Otto's jacket, muffling his cries as the other starts thrusting into him ruthlessly. 

Peter's nails bite at the back of his neck and presses his face underneath Otto's jaw, enjoying the feel of the man's stubble against his face. His eyes close on their own accord and moans softly as reaches down to stroke himself at the same pace as Ock's thrusts.

"F-faster." Peter finds himself asking, almost begging and feels the arms around him tighten as the other move faster, his head falls back and moans lewdly. "Otto-agh!"

Peter cries out when his prostate was struck again and comes hard in his hand, his body tightening around the other's cock and goes limp in the other's many arms. Otto groans, kissing along his jaw and grounding Peter against his hips, comes inside the other. Otto leans his head against Peter's and lets out a breath, easing himself out of the spent man. 

They take a moment to catch each other's breaths until Peter finds the strength to stand on his own two feet and gets down from the other, looping his arms around Otto's neck, leaning on him.

"...Peter." Otto mutters, making Peter look back up at him and he rubs his thumb along his jaw. "I...I-I...don't..."

"I want to try, Otto." Peter tells him, taking his mask from the metal claw that was holding it, fixing his suit as the other stands in silence and presses a quick kiss against the older man's mouth when he's done before pulling his mask back on and turns towards the door. He'll let the man think about it but doesn't get too far because there's a hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him back, Peter nearly stumbles as his mask is being pulled up and finds himself being kissed again.

"Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Peter flips a page of his book, leaning against Otto's shoulder as he read and steals a glance at the other man as he scribble away on his sheets of paper, writing formulas setting them on the sheets of their bed before leans back against him as well.

"What are ya working on?" Peter asks out of pure curiosity, lowering his book and giving the other man to look at him. 

"Afraid I'm plotting to take over the city?"

"What? Phew-You? Nooooo." Peter teases, setting the book aside on the nightstand then gets up on his knees to loop his arms around Otto's neck and glances down to his work, didn't look like anything that could cause any harm. "But really, what have you been working on?"

"Just a few adjustment for your suit." Otto mutters, gathering the papers and shuffling them into a stack before setting them aside.

"Adjustments?" Peter asks, raising a brow. 

"You're too reckless out there, Peter. Too cocky, I don't want you to get hurt." Otto pats his arms and turns to look at him. "Don't want to you to run off on one of your outings and just don't come home one night."

"You're too paranoid, Otto." Peter finds himself smiling at the other's protectiveness.

"Better safe than sorry." Otto replies, turning to face him and loops his arms around the other's waist. "Unless you want me following you around the city."

"I don't it would've be a very good idea for Spiderman to have Doc Ock as his guardian angel." Peter makes a face and runs his fingers through the other man's short hair. "Besides I trust Mr. Stark's tech."

"I don't trust that playboy with your life, Peter." Otto says with distaste, running his hands up the other man's back and rubbing them against his shoulder blades.

"Tony Stack wouldn't let me get hurt, Otto." Peter makes a face at him, glancing at his plans on the bedside table. "If you want, you could show him your work and I'm sure you can both come up with something you're more comfortable with."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure papa-bear would love to know about his little arachnid spending a lot of time with one of his supposedly enemies." Otto muses, letting his hands fall back down to his hips and pulls him closer. "Wouldn't that kick you out of their superhero fan club or something? Sleeping with the enemy?"

"I've already talked to him about it." Peter tells him sheepishly, biting on his bottom lip and shrugs his shoulders; Otto raises a brow.

"And what did he have to say about that?"

"He wants me to be careful and to go to him if I need to but I don't think I will need to because-"

"Because you trust me?" Otto wants to laugh at that, he surely didn't the other any reason to fully trust him just yet; they've only been together for half a year, sure but they've still had their rocky moments. 

"And what if I do?" Peter asks, turning his head to the side and raises a brow. 

"Trusting your enemy blindly isn't smart, Petter." Otto frowns and hears the other chuckle, feeling the other man press up against him and has him lean his head back, his fingers running his brown hair.

"You've known me for how long?" Peter smile as he runs his fingers over the others hand and smiles. "When have I ever been smart?"

"You're are a smart guy, Peter." Otto lifts his head back up and gives him a stern look. "I wouldn't have liked you if you weren't, you know I loathe stupidity in most people."

"That's why I think you and Mr. Stark would get along so well, you're both pretty smart." Otto rolls his eyes which makes the other just grin. "Would you just try to get along for me?"

"You make it sound like I'm about to meet your parents." 

"Well...he is sort of a father figure to me; if it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be where I am now." Peter gets off of him and pulls out his phone, checking his notifications and sighs. "Plus him and his wife want to have dinner with us, they really want to meet you."

"What? Tonight?" Otto sits up and lifts a brow at the younger man. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"They just messaged me about it." He tossing Otto his phone so he could see for himself, he sits on the edge of the bed while the other read and watches him mutters under his breath. "It'll just be dinner."

"I'm not sure how being seen with someone as well known as Tony Stark would effect me."

"It's a private dinner, we'll be at one of his vacation homes." Peter adds, hoping to comfort the other's worries. "You'll have nothing to worry about."

Otto sets back and rubs his chin in thought, probably going over the possibilities of this going wrong, overthinking like he always did.

"What could go wrong?" Peter asks.

"There's quite a few things that could go wrong. People could see us, see me since my face is known and connect the dots that Peter Parker is seeing a villain, could possibly find out you're Spiderman-"

"Otto." That's far fetch.

"Or your father figure might not even like me." Peter laughs softly to himself and pats his leg.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Otto." The younger man hops up to get dress while the other watches from the bed and gives a sigh. 

How did he end up in this sort of situation?


End file.
